I Dare You...
by Bao Blossom
Summary: er, well, Ginny give's Harry a very odd dare.... one involving his two best friends ^^ hee hee! it's meant to be funny, and of course a Ron/Hermione pairing... give it a shot..... you might like it. ^^
1. The Dare

A/Ramblings: my first HP fic… *twiddles her fingers* I hope it doesn't suck…. Please note that I wrote this chapter while I was drunk…. No kidding… I drunk half a beer and there I was laughing my head off at my damn monitor…. So if it's odd, say so, but no flames please…  
  
Diclaimer: Oh please! Do you really think I own it?! ….. NO! a person with actual talent does! *bows down to Miss Rowling*  
  
  
  
"Dare..."  
  
"Feeling brave tonight are you?" asked Ron  
  
Hermione smiled, as Ginny tapped a finger on her chin, looking up to the ceiling in deep thought.  
  
"She's probably going to make him kiss her or something."  
  
Hermione nudged Ron in the ribs for his comment, as Ginny glared at her brother with a tinge of pink to her cheeks.  
  
"Be nice to your sister Ron…" scolded Hermione  
  
"You should see how she is to me! Do you really think she is as innocent as she looks?"  
  
"She can't be worse than you."  
  
"Oh is that so? Then I suppose I wouldn't hesitate in going strait to your bed at 2 in the morning and interfering with your dreams."  
  
Ginny could not hide the grin that spread across her face.  
  
"She went into your dreams?" asked Harry  
  
"Well not as herself…" for some reason Ron suddenly found his hands very interesting.  
  
Ginny let out a discrete chuckle, as Harry and Hermione eyed her. It was late, so late it was early actually. The four of them were in the Gryffindor common room. It was Hermione who had suggested they start a game of Truth or Dare, after explaining the rules, to Ron and Ginny of course. Since they were on Christmas Holidays the Gryffindor house itself was empty, this year almost no one had stayed over, with the exception of the Weasleys, Harry and Hermione and also a couple of older students they didn't know. Fred and Gorge were "oddly" no where to be found.  
  
"So who was she?" asked Hermione  
  
"I didn't know you could go into a person's dream…" noted Harry  
  
"It's not easy…" confirmed Ginny  
  
"I've seen the spell in a few books…" said Hermione. "But back to what I said Ron, if she wasn't Ginny who was she? A giant spider…?"  
  
Ron's ears went red "worse…" he barely whispered. Harry raised an eye brow, 'worse than a spider?'  
  
"What did you turn into Ginny?"  
  
"Who…" Ginny corrected  
  
"It's none of your bloody business! And besides, when do you plan on giving Harry his dare you little twirp? We've been here long enough already!" burst out Ron  
  
"Touchy…" smiled Ginny  
  
"Ron! Don't swear! Makes you look vulgar!" scolded Hermione  
  
"I don't care what I look like so much as she shuts up."  
  
"Really Ron! It's not that big a deal. It was just a dream after all, and be polite to your sister. You owe her that at least, after all… she has had to put up with you since she was born." grinned Hermione.  
  
"What's that supposed to mean?!"  
  
Ginny smiled as yet another famous Ron vs Hermione quarrel invaded the room. Harry too, smiled and shook his head.  
  
"That's it!!" Ginny practically yelled  
  
She covered her mouth with a bit of embarrassment when her brother and friends suddenly looked over at her. Smiling awkwardly she looked to Harry.  
  
"I have a dare for you…"  
  
"It was about time." Complained Ron  
  
"Don't be so grouchy."  
  
Harry sighed. Ginny scooted over to him and lifted herself up to his ear. But before she whispered anything she turned to look at him.  
  
"This is a dare after all… And you have to promise, no, swear you will do it…" she said very seriously.  
  
Harry eyed her sudden change of attitude.  
  
"Er… sure Ginny, I promise…"  
  
"Swear…"  
  
"Ok, I swear…"  
  
She nodded then brought his ear down to her level. Ron and Hermione turned to look at each other as Harry's eyes widened so much they looked like saucers. He gave a muffled groan as Ginny continued. When she parted Harry had a look of disgust on his face.  
  
"But… eww! I mean…"  
  
"Harry… you swore…"  
  
He cringed. "Oh I'll give you to the end of the term! You have 6 months! And it shouldn't be that hard." Pointed out Ginny  
  
"But how? I mean I can't just…"  
  
"You'll have to figure that out yourself… I gave you some ideas already."  
  
He cringed again. "If you don't… er, accomplish your mission I will personally sabotage your food with Snape's truth poison and take you down to him." threatened Ginny  
  
"Fine, fine…"  
  
"um, excuse me……?"  
  
Ginny and Harry turned to see their friends staring back at them.  
  
"Sorry for interrupting, but, would you mind sharing?" said Ron sarcastically  
  
"Sorry… no can do… but don't worry, you'll find out eventually… that is if Harry doesn't screw up." Ginny chuckled  
  
A look of utter defeat invaded Harry's face. "Right, well, it's late, and we said this would be the last round, so, off we go… come on Hermione." Said Ginny happily  
  
Hermione got up and followed her friend to the girls dormitory, looking back at a still very disturbed looking Harry and a confused Ron. He looked cute when he was all confused.  
  
"Ow!!"  
  
"Hermione! Watch where you're going. I think you dented the wall…" giggled Ginny.  
  
"You ok Moine?" yelled Ron from across the room  
  
Hermione would have smacked herself if her face didn't hurt so much already. That was embarrassing. She had been so busy 'Enjoying the view' that she walked right into the wall, missing the door by several feet. Cursing herself mentally, she looked back at Ron.  
  
"I'm fine…" she said meekly "Good night Ron, Good night Harry…"  
  
Harry grumbled something that could have been night, and Ron his face still worried bid her off to bed. She sighed. 'Damn him! He gets worried about something that is his fault anyway!' 'It was your fault and you know it' said another little voice in her head. She couldn't argue to that…  
  
"Are you really ok?" asked Ginny once in the girls room  
  
"I'm fine." She said absentmindedly.  
  
"What were of thinking of?" Ginny asked innocently  
  
"Why do you ask that?!"  
  
Ginny took a step back. "Just curios…" she whimpered.  
  
Hermione felt like hitting herself. "I'm sorry Gin… I'm worn out, I need rest that's all… sorry, really."  
  
"You were thinking about him weren't you."  
  
"What makes you say that I was thinking about him, it could very well have been thinking on all the homework we have to turn in and besides that there are the O.W.L.S. of course and Christmas gifts and a whole bunch of stuff, so why would I be thinking of Ron with all that other stuff in my head."  
  
"I never said who… as a matter of fact, you just did."  
  
Ginny smiled her innocent smile, and Hermione glared daggers at her.  
  
"I hate you…"  
  
"Good night Hermione." She smiled heading off to her room. Little did she know that some one else was hating her at that very same moment.  
  
~*°*~  
  
"I hope Hermione's ok… she seemed dazed." Said Ron as they entered the room  
  
"Only you would notice I suppose…" Harry flinched, Ginny was right  
  
"Pardon?"  
  
"Nothing…"  
  
"So what did the little twirp ask you to do…?"  
  
"Something impossible.."  
  
"You are going to tell me aren't you?"  
  
"I can't…"  
  
"Why the hell not?!"  
  
"Well… because… I just can't, you'll find the second I do it, trust me… everyone will know."  
  
"Damn you Potter… you prefer my sister over me?"  
  
"In more than one way…"  
  
"Come again?"  
  
"Nothing…"  
  
"Well at least give me a clue…"  
  
"It's gross… well for me it is…"  
  
"What, do you have to go and kiss Malfoy or something?"  
  
"I wish…"  
  
"That bad eh?"  
  
"You have no idea. Let's not discuss it, after all I have five moths to pull it off, and I do not wish to have nightmare's."  
  
Ron chuckled. "well good night then."  
  
"Night…" murmured Harry pulling the covers up over him. He had reached a conclusion… Ginny was evil… she hated him. How could she do this to him otherwise? He recalled the conversation they had had in private.  
  
"Have you noticed something between my prat of a brother and Hermione? Notice that they like each other (shudder) but they don't have the guts to say anything, well that's going to be your dare. You have to get them together. Make those two block heads admit their feelings and put us all out of our misery (all of us?) but they mustn't notice you're behind anything, just be discrete. You know, like send Hermione love letters (Ewww!) or leave them alone more often or such understood?"  
  
Harry sighed deeply.  
  
"I hate you Ginny.........."  
  
~~~~~°*°~~~~~  
  
  
  
Oki! So there you have it, hope you don't want to kill me now, but be nice and leave a review k? also, I am not British…. I'm not even american, so I have no idea if some of what I may have written was I don't know… odd, so if I srewed up, could you tell me? ^^' ehehehe, anywho, next chapter, should be up in about a week, got exams this week… *sighs* oh I also forgot to mention they were in 6th year… 


	2. Thoughts

A/N: oki, second chapter, I just happened to finish it soon… I'm going to fail my math test… but that's oki!! Anywho, thanx to my friend Ale!!! For leaving such a long and…. Odd review… even though I was in the same room when she did it… and even though most of it had absolutely nothing to do with my fic ^^ viva las fanaticas!!!!  
  
"…so why would I be thinking of Ron with all that other stuff in my head."  
  
"I never said who… as a matter of fact, you just did."  
  
Hermione sighed for probably the thousandth time that night. 'Damn him…' she cursed 'what's so special about you anyway? It's not like you're the cutest guy in school, but you're not at all bad looking… I really love the way your hair falls over your eyes when you're thinking. The way you get all serious and the blue in your eyes seems to deepen… … damn you!'  
  
She was tired of sighing, and of asking all these ridiculous questions that she seemed to answer with a sigh every time... she let out a frustrated groan and pulled the covers off herself. Maybe if she walked a little she would get sleepy. Straitening out her loose pants, she tiptoed out of the girls dormitory and slouched down into a big chair in the common room.  
  
This was always her favourite place to come and think, besides the library of course. The big fluffy chair no one else liked because it was too soft. The purple velvet all around and a solid oak structure made it very comfortable for her. It was so big two people could fit in it. Actually… she giggled as a memory came back to her mind. She had accidentally sat on Ron one day. Back in fifth year. Very exasperated because of the upcoming O.W.L.s she had her nose in a book 'how strange' and didn't notice a certain red head already sitting down in her spot.  
  
~~  
  
"Woah! Hey! Do you really like me that much?"  
  
Hermione felt something warm move beneath her and recognised the voice immediately, blushing at what he had just said. "Oh Ron! I'm sorry, I just… didn't see you…"  
  
"Don't worry about it…"  
  
Bowing her head in a desperate attempt to hide the reddening of her face she got up quickly "I'm sorry."  
  
"Well where are you going?" he held her wrist  
  
"To study…"  
  
"Study here. Do I bother you?"  
  
"No!" she said a little too desperately "well I mean… I though I was the one…"  
  
"I don't bite you know…" Hermione had somehow wound up on top of his lap again. She smiled and slid off to the side of the chair. Her whole right side still practically still on top of Ron.  
  
"Hey now you can help me study…" he said to her  
  
Opening her book, he began to read over her shoulder. His hair slightly tickling her cheek.  
  
'Now how am I supposed to study?'  
  
~~  
  
You can be so thick sometimes Ron… she smiled to herself, then it faded. 'As a matter of fact… you are too thick! Why don't you say anything to me?! All you do is flirt oddly with me… but, how am I supposed to interpretate that? How am I supposed to know? Uuuh! I hate you!'  
  
She groaned.  
  
"Hermione?"  
  
She looked up, and saw the familiar red hair in the dark. Her heart jumped. Then she saw another red head. 'Huh?'  
  
"Why aren't you in bed missy?" she sighed recognising the voices so familiar to Ron's.  
  
"I should be asking you two that very same question, do you know what time it is?"  
  
"No…" answered Fred  
  
"Do you?" asked George  
  
"Well... no, but…"  
  
"Ahhh we caught Hermione in her moments of contemplation…" observed George  
  
"But what was that sigh for?" asked Fred  
  
"thinking about something that doesn't have to do with 14 pound books?"  
  
"Or what homework you must turn in starting classes again?"  
  
"Thinking about something which is really some one?"  
  
"the person…"  
  
"keeper of your heart…"  
  
"reason of your dreams…"  
  
"Beholder of your soul…"  
  
"and culprit of your sighs?"  
  
"Honestly! Do you two want to wake up the entire house?" whispered Hermione  
  
"Oh yeah we're really worried about waking up 8 people…" laughed Fred  
  
"Since when have you two been experts in cheesy romance lines? And besides! I was having no such thoughts!" defended Hermione  
  
"Ah Hermione… if you were as good a liar as you were a perfect, you could have us hunting for gold in Azkaban." mocked George  
  
"What are you two doing up so late anyway? Be grateful we're on vacation and I can't take points from Gryffindor." She scolded  
  
"So who is he?" Fred asked  
  
"What's he like?" followed George  
  
"Tall?" "Handsome?" short?" "Smart?" "Funny?" "Serious?"  
  
"Go to bed!"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because it's late!"  
  
"No it's not… it's early…"  
  
"Look" pointed George  
  
Hermione looked to the window and was horrified to find a tinge of pink in the far horizon. The sun would be up soon. She… hadn't slept all night. Because of Ron!  
  
"Don't tell me you have been awake all night?"  
  
"You have got to be kidding!"  
  
"Hermione who is this prat? Keeping you awake like this!"  
  
"Really, we ought to pound some sense into him, let him know what he's doing."  
  
Hermione smiled inwardly. Being his older brothers, they probably already had, maybe it was their fault Ron was a little slow with these things. Even though the twins drove her crazy 23 hours a day. They were very kind people with a heart the size of the world. Just like Ron… he could be a twit some times, well almost all the times, but he was ever so sweet…  
  
"Hermione?"  
  
"Pardon?"  
  
"Hermione why don't you got to bed for a little while?"  
  
"It would do you some good, you've still got about an hour and a half to 8:00…"  
  
"I think I will… thank you fellows. Good night… er, day… um, oh just forget it!."  
  
The Weasley brothers smiled as Hermione got of her comfortable chair and made her way towards the girls dormitories again. Once she was gone, the grin grew on Fred's face…  
  
"Do you think Ginny knows?"  
  
"We'll have found out by the end of the day…"  
  
~*°*~  
  
"Well…"  
  
"Ron?" Hermione asked looking at the boy in front of her… no, he wasn't a boy anymore, actually he looked around 20. his features much sharper, and his hair just slightly longer. But his eyes… were just as sweet, captive and transparent as she remembered. Always giving away what he felt. She could see… he was sad.  
  
"I… came to say good bye…" he said awkwardly, as if wanting to smile  
  
"Good bye? Where are you going? Why?"  
  
"I have to go… I'm sorry…"  
  
"But why? Wait…!" She said as he started to turn away  
  
"Why do you want me to stay Mione? You don't… love me…"  
  
"Yes I do!" she said desperately "I always have! But I…" she felt her eyes sting as tears flooded them. Why was she crying?  
  
Ron looked down at her with his deep blue eyes, now so close to her that his hair tickled her forehead.  
  
"You never said anything… you never told me… I supposed… I'm sorry Mione…" he held her back just as her arms were closing on him, then turned to leave.  
  
"No…" she pleaded him.  
  
"HERMIONE!"  
  
"Wait! I love you!!"  
  
She jumped desperately and wrapped herself around him. He stood still as ice, his bangs tickling her cheeks again. Wait, his bangs? From behind? Her eyes snapped open, she was hugging someone. Looking to the left, familiar red hair invaded her field of vision. She tried to swallow what seemed like a full grown tree. If her bed sheets just happen to swallow her up right now, she would be the happiest person in the world.  
  
Ron still hadn't said anything, actually, he hadn't even moved. His hands were still on either side of her to keep him from falling on top of her, and for a brief moment Hermione wondered if he was even breathing. Loosening her arms, and folding them protectively to her chest, she lay back down on her bed. Ron finally turned to her with big unreadable eyes.  
  
"I… I just… came to wake you…" he said meekly  
  
"I'm so sorry! I was just… dream--- er, I had a nightmare…" she explained as he finally stood upright.  
  
"No, I'm sorry… I think I startled you… didn't know you were going to take it out on me…" he smiled crookedly.  
  
Hermione was silent for a while, before she could no longer feel her heart in her chest. Then she smiled as well "It serves you right! scaring me like that!" she said sitting up  
  
"You were the one who scared me! Although…" his eyes twinkled "Do you really love me?"  
  
She blushed so much and so quickly her head felt light for a second. Had she really said that out loud?! Did she say his name?! Oh dear!!! What if she had said his name?! No! she just couldn't take it!  
  
"Ronald Weasley! How dare you listen to my dreams?!"  
  
"I didn't! calm yourself! I just heard you say 'wait' and that other thing…" a strange expression invaded his face that Hermione couldn't identify 'worry?'  
  
"Right, well… now that you're up we should head back to get some breakfast… Ginny and Harry are waiting in the common room, and I'll be out there to… hurry and get dressed." He turned to leave and Hermione had a very strong feeling to yell at him to come back.  
  
Once he was out of the room she plopped back down to bed and gave a large sigh.  
  
"I Love You?"  
  
~~~~~°*°~~~~~  
  
  
  
A/N: oki, this chapter…… was not supposed to happen, I mean I had planed to write the dare, but, this just came out and well, I guess that's what I'll be doing, one chapter in Harry's point of view, well mostly anyway, and another in Hermione's, you never know I may even put Ron in there…  
  
Well hope you liked it! And don't say I didn't update soon! !Y que consta que estoy en exámenes! ¬¬ don't mind my spanish ravings....  
  
If you liked it please review… and no flames please…  
  
This fic is dedicated to Ever… damn! He is identical to Harry! Only he's real *sigh* and he is my inspiration… XD so cute!! 


	3. Plan A

A/N: heyyyyyyyy I'm back! er, this chapter is kinda odd…. It's maybe a little OOC but hang in there ne? thanxs to everyone who has put up with my insanity so far and especially those who have reviewed. *wipes a tear* you make me so happy!  
  
  
  
"So when do you plan to start?"  
  
"Start what?"  
  
"Harry!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Honestly! What do you mean start what?"  
  
"Er…"  
  
"The dare you git."  
  
"Oh yeah…"  
  
Ginny sighed. Were all men seriously like this? There was no hope for anyone. She had enough with her brother at home. She hadn't planned to take this game very seriously, but given the fact that Hermione had gone to sleep with a bump on her head the size of a golf ball, told her maybe this was about more than that silly game. She was going to play match maker for her best friend. She had a very good excuse.  
  
"What's your first plan?" she asked Harry again  
  
"Do I have to have one already?"  
  
She glared at him.  
  
"She'll be here in a minute, just getting dressed." Said Ron emerging from the girls dormitories. It was a good thing that all the other Gryffindor student's that were staying over for Christmas were all boys.  
  
"Do you consider yourself jealous?"  
  
Ginny turned to Harry. Where did that come from? Ron seemed as confused as her.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Do you?" Harry asked again  
  
"Um… may I ask why you want to know?"  
  
He grinned and just shrugged  
  
Ginny caught on, 'oh no! Harry don't go there! You well know the answer to that question.' She turned to Harry and mouthed a very clear 'No!' he only grinned. Ginny dropped her face to her hands. This was going to get nasty.  
  
"What's it to you?"  
  
"Oh come now Ron. It's just a simple question. I would simply like to know how you would react if for example, you cared for a girl, right? then someone else would come and take her away from you , and even though she would still be your friend, you wouldn't have the same relationship. And you noticed you cared deeply for her all along and now that she's gone… would you go after her and tell her to leave this guy?"  
  
Ginny was rubbing the bridge of her nose with one hand while the other still covered her face. Couldn't have he just spelled it out in fluorescent ink? Opening one eye she saw the face she was least expecting to find on her brother. His mouth was practically gaping and she had never seen his eyes quite so wide.  
  
"Oh my God!!!!!! Harry!!! Why didn't you tell me you were dating Ginny?!?!"  
  
'WHAT?!?!?' Ginny's red face fell through her hands and she barely caught herself before her face smacked against the table. Harry had literally fallen out of his chair. 'Where the hell did that come from?!'  
  
"Are you mental?! I would never ask you and Ginny to stop seeing each other because of me! I am a bit jealous of her but come on Harry! It is after all her life and I have no right getting into that… er, aspect of her life. And she has liked you for quite some time now, I mean come on everybody knows that. Besides the fact that I trust her to you."  
  
Ginny was on the verge of exploding. Half of embarrassment and half from frustration. Clutching what was first at hand, which happened to be a quill she snapped it in half, smacking her other hand against the table and getting up to make her way towards Ron.  
  
"How can a person be so bloody thick?!?!?! And what's all this about you trusting me to him?!" she pointed at a barely recovering Harry clutching the table as if for dear life "Do you suddenly own me?!"  
  
She growled several times, looking up at her brother as if not deciding whether to slap him, of just plain out punch him in the nose  
  
"What?" he asked backing away from a very scary looking Ginny  
  
"Arrrggghh! I am NOT going out with Harry you prat!! I don't know how the hell you got to that conclusion! It was a hypothetical question!"  
  
Ron stayed silent for a while, looking form his very angry sister, to a blushing Harry readjusting his glasses. Then he said a simple "Oh…"  
  
Ginny growled louder and finally smacked her brother on the back of the head.  
  
"Ow!"  
  
"Ow yourself!"  
  
"Good morning to all." said Hermione stepping into the common room. She tilted her head a bit looking at the scene before her. Read all over the place. Ron's ears were bright red, he was busy rubbing the back of his head. Ginny's whole face was red, Hermione couldn't tell if it was from embarrassment or anger, but by the was she was scowling at her brother, she guessed Ginny felt more anger, than anything else. And Harry! If her eyes didn't deceive her, he was blushing. On very little occasions had she seen him do that.  
  
"What did I miss?" she said to no one in particular.  
  
Ginny sighed and finally stopped glaring at Ron, to which he seemed utterly relieved.  
  
"Nothing much…" she said to Hermione "Nothing that you couldn't see anytime, just my idiot brother being more stupid than humanly possible"  
  
"Hey I'm sorry! Geez! I didn't know you would get so offended! I thought you still liked Harry. Give the guy a break he's not that bad a prospect is he?" defended Ron  
  
She could have slapped him. Harry was back on his chair, his face in his hands, shaking it slowly. It wasn't the fact that her being with Harry made her angry, or even slightly upset, but the fact that her retarded brother could be so thick to everything related to emotions. Especially his own for goodness sakes!  
  
"He's not you git, and he never will be, for anyone. Come on Harry let's go get breakfast." She said making her way towards the portrait hole. Harry looked from Ron to Ginny and decided it was best if he didn't question her ways right now.  
  
He got up and sprinted to catch up with her, passing the fat lady with a surprised look on her face. "Don't ask." He said to her running over to Ginny.  
  
She kept walking in long pace's obviously still upset. He rarely saw this side of her. She would only get mad on few occasions that were well worth it, and he found it hard to stop looking at her when her eyes narrowed or her chin tightened. And even though he absolutely hated to admit it. He was glad Ron had asked if she really didn't like the idea of her and him together… and very relieved that she had said it wasn't because of him.  
  
He realised that he was staring at her, only when she took her eyes of the carpet to look up at him, no longer fiery with spirit, but soft and sweet as they always were.  
  
"What is it?" she asked  
  
"Nothing…" he suddenly found the various portraits on the wall very interesting. Shaking off his troubled thoughts.  
  
"I swear, if my brother could be any thicker… he'd be wider than the Atlantic ocean."  
  
He snickered at her comment, knowing it was true. Ron may be very smart in school (although kind of lazy) and with a very keen sense of strategy and courage, but when it came to matters of the heart.... They entered the great hall where a few students were coming and going, all chattering of Harry knows what. One thing Harry liked about the Christmas holidays, was it's Malfoy-less-ness. Also the fact that everything seemed calmer. Only a few people here and there. It was a lot more private.  
  
"So…" said Ginny once they were seated  
  
"What do we do now?"  
  
"I can't believe we're actually going to try and get through his thick skull to his tiny little brain and help him realise." She smiled  
  
"Put the poor guy out of his misery…"  
  
Ginny smiled.  
  
"I have a plan…" Harry said smiling back  
  
"You worked up a plan in ten minutes?"  
  
"I'm a smart guy…"  
  
"Aha… and would you let me in on this master mind plot of yours Mr. Potter?"  
  
"Jealousy…"  
  
"Oh Harry… I don't thi---"  
  
"It's simple, all we have to do---"  
  
"We?"  
  
"aw come on Gin! You can't leave me alone in this I---"  
  
"Ok calm down, I was only kidding."  
  
He glared at her with a smile. "Fine… so we get Ron into thinking that some one is after Hermione, he'll get mad obviously, and do everything and anything to get him away from her, even… confess. but the thing is, he won't ever know who this person is…"  
  
"and why is that?"  
  
"Because it's going to be me…"  
  
"Oh Harry… I still don't like this… what if he finds out? What if he ---- you have no idea how aggressive can be."  
  
"I know Gin, relax, he won't ever know. Besides, it is my dare… and since you didn't give me details…"  
  
"Very well, but I still think this is too r---"  
  
"shhh incoming!"  
  
Ginny looked up to the door, to find her brother with Hermione tagging along. He looked annoyed.  
  
"Oh forget you! I'll just tell Ginny to tell me!"  
  
Hermione came up to the table and sat beside Ginny. "What did he misunderstand? That was all he told me."  
  
"Hermione, what doesn't my brother understand? He's a boy for God's sake."  
  
"Hey! I resent that." Said Harry  
  
"Sorry Harry, not you." Ginny smiled back at him. And again he found herself starring at her, even after she turned back to Hermione. 'Dammit!' this was getting annoying… why did he keep staring at Ginny? She was just… a girl. And Ron's kid sister to top it off…. Just a friend… a friend… he sighed and decided to finish his breakfast.  
  
"Of course Ron would get jealous." said Hermione after a while  
  
Ron, along with Harry turned to look at her.  
  
"Oh come off it Ron! Of course you would! If you get jealous of Ginny, and of your friends how could you not with the girl you like?" she asked him  
  
"I do not! When have I been jealous of you guys?"  
  
Harry made a coughing noise that sounded an awful lot like *Krum*.  
  
"Ron just answer the question… would you, or wouldn't you?" asked Ginny  
  
he stayed silent for a while. "I would probably be angrier at myself, than at the guy in question. For not saying anything to this girl that is…"  
  
Harry smiled. "Well I'm done… I forgot we have a lot of Transfig homework so I'll be off to the library. Ginny will you join me? I need some help with, er, stuff…" he said getting up.  
  
"Sure…" she got up and both walked out of the Great hall…  
  
Hermione looked back at them with a raised eyebrow. They were acting very strange. She looked back to Ron ho was still in deep thought.  
  
"But then again who knows, maybe I would go and punch this bloke to the next century…" he finished  
  
~~~~~*°*~~~~~  
  
  
  
A/N: heyyyyyyyyyyy! Exams are over!!! ¬¬ and I'm gonna fail half of them. But I got a 9 in math! So I'm happy! :P hope this chapter had some meaning to it… :P and sorry for the delay! I ask you to forgive my grammar because I'm not British… or even American… I'm Mexican! *yay me!* (:P para las personas que querían saber. *wink*)  
  
As always for Ever. -^^- XD 


	4. Do Tell

A/N: …………… I hate math teachers ……………  
  
  
  
"That's your big plan?"  
  
"What's wrong with it?" asked Harry  
  
"I didn't say anything was wrong with it… it's just a little… er, indirect…"  
  
"So? After all we don't want her or your brother to find out that it's me right?"  
  
"Forget it… what is your contingency plan?"  
  
"Contingency plan?"  
  
"You do have one don't you?"  
  
"....................?"  
  
"Harry!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"oh never mind!"  
  
"Um…"  
  
"Ok fine just start it."  
  
"You said you would help!"  
  
"I am! Heaven's I'm not going to let you do something like this alone! Poor Hermione."  
  
"Hey! I am insulted!"  
  
"Oh hush…" said Ginny pushing him away  
  
Harry grinned putting Plan A into action.  
  
~~*°*~~  
  
"What do you mean? You would actually go and hurt this git without even giving him a reason? What if the girl didn't even know you had a… thing, for her?"  
  
"Well then I would let her know it…" Ron answered Hermione.  
  
"When? Right after you killed the boy she was with?"  
  
"Most likely, yes…"  
  
"You are hopeless you know…" she smiled  
  
"Well think about it, if she liked me too then she would forget the bloke on the ground, and come with me, maybe be a little angry with me at first, but it would eventually pass because well… come on… I'm simply irresistible…" he grinned  
  
Hermione smiled and rolled her eyes "Right, and if she didn't like you back, you would be the one on the stretcher…"  
  
"She would…"  
  
"she would what?"  
  
"like me back…"  
  
"since when have you been so modest?"  
  
"One of my many qualities…"  
  
Hermione laughed as they headed for the garden. "Where are we going Ron?"  
  
He shrugged "It's a nice day… you don't get much sunny days in winter, it would be a waste to stay in doors don't you think?"  
  
She nodded looking up at him. Was it just her or did she just feel like she was shrinking when ever she was with Ron. Not that Harry and Ginny didn't pass her as well, but with him the difference was huge, almost by a whole head. But she did love hugging him. It was as if her arms fit perfectly around his middle, and all he had to do was wrest his on her shoulders.  
  
"Mione!"  
  
"Hmmm?" she snapped out of her trance as Ron's hands landed on her shoulders. Realising she had been closing her eyes and was about to walk strait into a wall… again…  
  
"I swear Mione, what have you been thinking of lately?" asked Ron with an amused look on his face.  
  
"Umm…" she blushed, damn that was annoying, she was doing that a lot more often, now a days. All because of  
  
"Ron…?"  
  
"Yes?" he answered still smiling  
  
'Bloody hell! Why does he have to be so cute? What was I going to say to him anyway? You can't stay quiet again! He'll think you're weird!'  
  
"Do you think I'm weird?" she mentally slapped herself after the words came out of her mouth. 'Nice save…' what ever Ron was expecting, she could tell it was definitely not this…  
  
"Why would you ask me that? Do *you* think you're odd?"  
  
"Well… I… oh just answer the question…" she said defensively  
  
"Ok… well if you must know, yes."  
  
"What?!"  
  
"Well you asked!"  
  
Hermione took in a large breath, probably to tell him off, but before she could so much as furrow her brows, Ron stepped in front of her placing a finger over her mouth.  
  
"ah ah! Before you start to scold me, listen to what I have to say… please? No interruptions until I finish, and then you can do anything you want to me…… ok?" he said still with his sly smile.  
  
Hermione thought about it for a while before finally letting out her breath and looking at him expectantly.  
  
"Good girl."  
  
"I'm not a dog you know."  
  
Ron laughed at her comment and dispite trying hard not to, a smile tugged at her lips as well… she didn't even notice when they had stepped out of the castle and arrived at the garden, but she took a seat when Ron offered it to her.  
  
"Well?" she said to him expectantly once he was by her side  
  
"Well what?"  
  
"Ron!"  
  
He smiled. "You're awfully cheery today." Observed Hermione smiling as well  
  
"and you're awful grouchy this morning…"  
  
Hermione pouted, but kept smiling none the less "Well, if some one hadn't come to wake me up so abruptly…"  
  
"Ok, calm down! I apologise…" he said making a fake bow  
  
"Fine, fine, just tell me will you?"  
  
"Tell you what?"  
  
"Oh Ron! Come on now really. Why do you think I'm odd…?"  
  
"Oh right…"  
  
She raised her eyebrows expectantly.  
  
"well as I was saying Mione, you are no normal girl. Besides the fact of course that you chew through more books in one day than I have in my whole life… but besides that, do you know anybody who would actually face You- know-who, let alone try to defeat him? Do you know anybody brave enough to go, almost to the end of the world because one of her friends is in trouble? Anybody who would never give in, stand their ground, determined even if the possible odds were less than zero? Anybody who would willingly give their life for the well being of others? Others who would take the blame and punishment, for the guilty? Anybody smart enough to find a spell, or charm, or potion to do almost anything?" he paused a bit at Hermione's slightly parted mouth "Anybody willing to love those who nobody else does? Who don't even deserve it? Do you really know anybody like that Hermione?"  
  
She didn't know whether to blush, or cry, or just plain out hug him for being so damn sweet. Instead all she did was give a small smile "Actually, I do…"  
  
Ron raised a sceptical brow at her. To which she only smiled wider "You…"  
  
She watched amazed as Ron's ears went pink and he suddenly found his hands very interesting…  
  
~~~~*°*~~~~  
  
"Too mushy…"  
  
"It's not mushy! It's simply sweet, there is a difference you know…" pointed out Ginny  
  
"It seems mushy to me…"  
  
"Of course it does… you're a boy… you don't, er, understand these things…"  
  
"I do so…"  
  
"Then send it…"  
  
"But, aren't we going to sign it?"  
  
"mmm sure, just sing it Harry Potter and Ginny Weasley"  
  
"I did mean a made up name…"  
  
"Well that's smarter… how about… Tomas?"  
  
"No, sounds like it was Dean… how about John?"  
  
"To common."  
  
"Alfred?"  
  
"Don't like it."  
  
"Josh"  
  
"No."  
  
"Eric?"  
  
"mm mm"  
  
"Jeff?"  
  
"mmmm, ok… sounds good enough. Jeff what?"  
  
"Jeff Mush…"  
  
"Harry!"  
  
"Seriously! All we need to put down Jeff M. doesn't sound too odd does it?"  
  
Ginny smiled "Oh fine… Jeff Mush it is…"  
  
Harry smiled as Ginny signed the letter. They had picked up a few pieces from various poems, both muggle and wizard. It was very odd, but Ginny seemed to love it, so it stayed that way… after enclosing the letter in a sky blue envelope they made their way to the owlery.  
  
"Do you think we should scent it?" Ginny asked climbing the stairs  
  
"Scent it? Make it smell? Like what?"  
  
"Oh I don't know… roses, daisies, lilies! Hermione loves Lilies!"  
  
"You have just made Jeff Mush gay…"  
  
"Paying attention to details is not being homosexual… if men did that more often, they would have more luck with girls. Too bad they the only detail they see is if the girls shirt is low enough for their cleavage to form a valley in their chests."  
  
Harry raised an eyebrow at her. How in the world did she know all this! It was simply not fair! The girls knew all the guys secretes, and I do mean all of them, they could read them like an open book, and yet the other way around, was just like trying to look through a sheet of ebony. It wasn't fair! Girls were simply too complicated. But one moment, Harry had never done that… he was sure Ron had… and not to mention Dean, Seamus, Fred, George, Percy, Justin, Wood, Krum, Cedric, heck even Malfoy!  
  
"I am insulted! I have not once in my life stood on my tip toes to stare at a girls… er… chest… and I am with Hermione 300 days a year." He said 'offended'  
  
"Point one Harry, do Hermione's breasts really 'call' to you?"  
  
He blushed. 'Call to me?!' Not believing the conversation he was having with his best friend's little sister.  
  
"Point two, Hermione wears turtle necks in spring, and point three Hermione hasn't exactly… let's say busted yet…"  
  
Harry squirmed… what a productive conversation.  
  
"She is barely a B cup, not insulting or anything, some girls are just late bloomers, she's one of them, trust me, by next year she will be as big, if not bigger than me, and my brother will be drooling all over the school. lucky her, guys don't follow me around even with these" she said placing a hand beneath one of her breasts  
  
Indeed, Harry had very much noticed a difference in Ginny from her fourth to fifth year… but wasn't about to go insane, until now… for the first time in his life he wanted nothing more than for Ginny to just shut up! Was it just him or was it getting very hot all of a sudden?  
  
"… I really don't see what you boys see in them, looking at them in the mirror everyday they get old fast, not to mention the fact that they are just plain odd. And it's very uncomfortable to run having two large balls on your chest. Lucky me, my mom has big breasts and so do I… really I sometimes envy you men…" she said looking down at her own.  
  
If Harry were any redder, you could put him on top of a Sundae as the cherry. The worst part of it was… he wasn't looking at Ginny anymore, well at least not at her face… 'Holy Shit!!!!!!!'  
  
"I'm thirsty!" he blurted out while Ginny still examined her upper body. "I think I need a cold glass of water…"  
  
"Ok, we'll go get some after we send this…" she held up the letter.  
  
He hadn't even noticed they had reached the owlery. Before Ginny gave a random owl the letter she took out her wand  
  
"Olfatum, liria"  
  
a pale white spark shot out of her wand and enveloped the letter. When the spark disappeared Ginny brought the letter to her nose and smiled satisfied.  
  
"Lovely…" she murmured  
  
The owl was not to happy about it though… none the less he took the note and shot out the window when Ginny said Hermione's name.  
  
"Right… now, you said you wanted water did you?"  
  
"Yes! Ice cold water…"  
  
  
  
~~~~~*°*~~~~~  
  
A/N: ooooooooooooooooh! WHAT HAVE I DONE?! Oh my gosh!!!! This is getting very weird!!!! I don't know what got into Ginny, better yet myself!!! I just…. Am very bored and on the worst writers block I have ever had in my 3 years of writing!!! Please be nice!!!! And forget not that I am… insane… *dodges flying fruits and occasional knives* kill me later! I still have to write the next chapter! And I promise it will be better! Promise R/H fluff… really!!! After all this is what this story was originally supposed to be… :P  
  
As always to Ever… *sigh* big green eyes… mmmmmm *smiled idiotically* 


	5. Realisation

A/N: ehehehe, gomen for taking so long… writers block… anywho I warned you this fic would be insane… like the author… ^^ and it does tend to be OOC! (specially with Ginny ne?) I warned you people! I do not give warnings in vain! So next time I say something is going to be weird…. It's gonna be damn freaky understood??  
  
"Oh my gosh Harry! They are together!!! Do you really think that foot note was a good idea? What if Ron reads it?" said Ginny peeking through a passing window that showed the garden  
  
"They were together? Mm oh well, Believe me Ginny, your brother is so thick I'd be surprised if he even gets it."  
  
"I know, but you practically spelled it out!"  
  
"Don't worry so much… after all it's about time he realised, even if I DID have to spell it out for him."  
  
A sigh escaped Ginny's lips. 'I still don't like this… poor Hermione…'  
  
~~~°*°~~~  
  
"Many people are odd, well besides the fact that every one is different of course, except women… they are all the same"  
  
Hermione scoffed "Excuse me?"  
  
"Hey don't get mad at me… it's the truth, I have not met one woman who hasn't told me she looks fat in something… Ginny drives me crazy at home, and I come to school and find out you are the same! For goodness sake how many times do we have to tell you that you look good for you to actually believe it? Women are so vain, not to mention the fact that not one of them can survive a day without finding out something, what ever it may be, about some one. Too nosy"  
  
"Oh please Ron, really! First of all could you tell me how long you take to comb your hair? Just exactly how long are you in front of the bathroom mirror before deciding you look exactly the way you did the first time you passed the comb through your hair? Of course the poor jar of gel is always empty by the time some one else comes in. and do not talk to me about gossip! Who are the first ones to rush over to something when ever they see a bigger mass than usual of people? Really!"  
  
"Well I didn't say you were like that, just women…"  
  
"Ah, so I am not a woman now? Heavens then what am I?" she smiled  
  
"I didn't mean it like that Mione… I just meant… you're a special woman…"  
  
Hermione blushed as she felt her stomach burst with a million butterflies… Ron however was oblivious.  
  
Ron laughed "but getting back to the hair issue, Harry doesn't use gel."  
  
Hermione's shoulders slumped a little realising he had not said what he said with the feeling or intention she wanted him to. gathering her will power to shake off the airy feeling she smile back at Ron "Of course he doesn't, there's no point… But you do. And don't tell me even though I have never seen his hair… er, lets say… behaving itself, he still tries every morning to flatten it?"  
  
"True… you'd have thought he would have given up by now"  
  
They had been talking for about an hour now, of nothing and everything at the same time. It had been a while since they had done this, it wasn't as if they didn't talk at all, but they were always doing something else at the moment. Hermione was more than happy at this moment for obvious reasons.  
  
"Why do girls have to wear make up? I say they are already beautiful the way they are… and if they aren't… a bit of white stuff all over their faces isn't going to help much. I swear some of them look like ghosts!"  
  
"Oh but a little make up isn't so bad, pink lips don't look too over done, I have mascara on right now and you don't seem to mind, well actually you didn't even notice…"  
  
"what is mascara?"  
  
"Something you put on your eyelashes to make them look longer and thicker. That's the only thing I put on because it's not too obvious, and sometimes a little pink lipst--………… what?"  
  
Hermione blushed and pulled back as Ron had suddenly leaned in over her face staring at her. He didn't seem to be paying attention to Hermione anymore and focusing very hard on Hermione's eyes. She gulped.  
  
"Ron?" his eyes moved a tad as he focused oh her iris.  
  
'He was looking at the mascara…' she thought, but not anymore…. 'Dammit why is he not looking at the mascara?! Why is he not pulling back? why does he keep staring at me? Why is he so close? I'm going to pass out.'  
  
Hermione saw his eyes flicker a bit but he didn't take them off hers. And an odd expression came upon his face. Hermione couldn't identify what it was exactly. How long had it been? 'Dammit move!'  
  
Finally Ron's eyes moved upward and he pulled away, his cheeks pink. Hermione wanted nothing more than to sigh with relief when she heard the flutter of feathers behind her.  
  
An owl. This is what he had seen, that's why he had pulled away… she thanked the owl as if he had saved her life but inwardly felt disappointed that she wasn't so close to Ron anymore. she sighed lightly.  
  
"It's for you…" she heard Ron say  
  
It was true, the owl he had seen was fluttering in front of her had a letter in his beak. She took it quickly sensing in some odd way that the owl did not like this particular delivery. As she suspected, the owl flew away, hooting loudly as if complaining. The scent hit her seconds later.  
  
"Lilies…" she said  
  
"Pardon?"  
  
"It smells like lilies."  
  
Turning the envelope over, she lifted her eyebrows seeing the deep blue ink.  
  
Miss Hermione Ganger  
  
  
  
"Who is that from?" Ron said a little too loudly  
  
"How do you think I'm supposed to know?" she responded back just as snappy  
  
For the first time, maybe since he had met Hermione, Ron did something smart and shut up, looking back at the letter. Which Hermione had already began to open. She plucked out the letter and unfolded it, taking a look at it before starting to read.  
  
I'm sorry to be telling you this now,  
  
But I can't hold it inside any longer,  
  
I've loved you for the longest time,  
  
But I can't seem to make you see,  
  
Inside you are a person that means the world to me.  
  
Your words have always come out in truthfulness,  
  
Never once saying anything close to a lie.  
  
You might have hurt me once or twice,  
  
But to me you're still an angel sent from Heaven.  
  
It might sound tacky, but yes, it's true,  
  
Right now, I want to spend the rest of my life with you.  
  
And although I just met you,  
  
You make me feel secure inside.  
  
I want to love you,  
  
But I don't want you to hurt me.  
  
Will you, or will you love me forever?  
  
I want to hold you forever, until the day I die,  
  
And hope you want to hold me close, too.  
  
I'll love you...always and forever  
  
You ask, if I really love you, how much love is it I have in my heart  
  
Ah, but what kind of poor love is that which can be measured?  
  
You ask again, what is the limit of the love which you inspire?  
  
Ah love, you will have to discover yet another earth and heaven.  
  
For I would give them and anything else for a simple smile of your beautiful face.  
  
And yet, it is my own love for you that betrays me, my own heart  
  
For you have captured it as if a butterfly in a glass…  
  
I could not imagine my life without a glance at you everyday.  
  
Simply because the thought tortures me even more,  
  
Your sparkling eyes, that radiant smile, your graceful movements, and the bounce of you hair.  
  
Everything you are, I want… and yet… cannot have  
  
Anonymous  
  
Hermione could feel her cheeks burn… it was a love letter… for her… for her… some one, actually… liked her… she looked to Ron. His mouth was down right hanging open. Still reading the letter, there was more.  
  
Hermione, I can not even begin to express my love for you… a small bit of my own feelings was put into this note, the reason I write this down is because I know I could never tell you in person, and because I know your heart has already been taken, by some one else… yet my feelings for you will never die… make sure that red head takes good care of you, and if he ever hurts you, I will make sure he suffers much more than you did…  
  
With all my love  
  
Jeff M.  
  
Hermione was gripping the letter so tightly her nails actually made small slits in the paper. Ron's eyes had never been so big…  
  
'I HATE you Jeff M!!!!!!' if the earth would just open up right now and swallow her she would be the happiest person in the world. 'How dare you?!!?!??! Do you know he is standing right beside me?!?!?' she felt like hitting something, never in her life had she been so embarrassed, the note alone was enough, but to mention she had a thing for Ron… 'please just let me die now…'  
  
meanwhile, in Ron's little head…  
  
'Who the hell is this bastard?! Who does he bloody think he is?! Sending love letters to my Hermione like that?! And who the hell is this red head?! Hermione doesn't like anybody, she would have told me! This guy is insane! I'll kill hi----..................... MY Hermione?????? MY?!?!?!?'  
  
Ron's eye seemed to be twitching along with the rest of his body, he couldn't help it. Hermione could actually feel him beside her, none the less, she dared to take a peak at him.  
  
"I HAVE TO GO!" he said a little too loudly.  
  
Indeed Hermione moved a few inches back, startled by his sudden outburst.  
  
"Er, I… just remembered, I… um, Harry! I… left him… er, favour… a favour, and well… see you!"  
  
Hermione was left to herself still clutching the letter and looking at Ron's back. one thought in her head… 'Huh?!'  
  
~~~*°*~~~  
  
"Bloody hell, bloody hell, bloody hell…"  
  
He really didn't notice the words come out of his mouth, he wasn't really thinking at that moment, this was beyond panic… this was… Hermione!  
  
"Oh my God!"  
  
He kept looking at his left foot pass in front of his right, and then the right in front of the left, very quickly, he was walking so fast it could have been a jog.  
  
"Why?!!" he sort of whispered.  
  
The oxygen around him seemed to be getting thinner. And it was a bit difficult to breath. It couldn't be what he was thinking… it couldn't! it made no sense! It wasn't possible!! It was… Hermione!!  
  
"Ahh!" he yelled  
  
"Ow! Dammit!"  
  
"Eeek!"  
  
Ron registered what had happened in the last few moments, confused by the fact that something warm was beneath him and he was on the ground.  
  
"Ahh! Bloody hell! Ron get off me!"  
  
"Harry your hand is some place it's not supposed to be!"  
  
"Harry? Ginny? Hand?!"  
  
"Ron get off!!" yelled a panicked Harry  
  
He did as he was told and got up, supporting himself on Harry who gave a yelp of pain, probably because Ron's elbow was digging into his back. Under both of them was Ginny.  
  
"What are you doing on top of my sister? And dammit where was your hand??" he asked  
  
"Well forgive my poor knowledge of physics, but when a person running down the hall as if some beast were after him, crashes into you, you tend to fall… grabbing onto the first thing at reach for support… in this case it happened to be your sister… " Harry responded sarcastically helping a blushing Ginny up.  
  
"Thank you Harry." She said smiling "Ron…" she looked to him with concerned eyes "Are you all right? you look like you've seen a ghost."  
  
"She's right mate… you're paler than usual." Harry observed  
  
Ron gulped. "I'm fine! Why would you… say something like that? Nothing happened… I'm just… fine…"  
  
Ginny furrowed her eyebrows taking a closer look at her brother "Ron, what is it? I'm serious you don't look good…"  
  
"Hey have you seen Hermione?" asked Harry looking from where Ron had come from  
  
"NO!" he yelled "I mean… she wasn't… I didn't… she… no…"  
  
"Ronald Weasley… what's going on?" Ginny said worry replaced by strictness.  
  
"I told you, nothing is wrong… I'm fine… I'm just…" Ginny raised an eyebrow  
  
"Seriously Ron what is it? You can tell us… for crying out loud! You're talking to your sister and best friend… besides if you don't tell us now, we'll find out eventually…" Harry smiled  
  
Ron looked from Ginny to Harry and sighed. He moved his mouth a bit as if not deciding weather to say it or not.  
  
"Spill it!" yelled Ginny  
  
"I think…" he began quickly, then paused. His face reddening… he twiddled his fingers, a very un-Ron-like gesture. "I think… I… I may…" he paused again and looked up at two expectant faces "If you tell a living soul, or a ghost, or anything that is capable of logical thinking… you will both die…"  
  
"yeah yeah whatever just get on with it" urged Harry  
  
He went back to being nervous. And took in a deep breath "I think I may… be… I think I may................ like Hermione…"  
  
Silence… a smug smile appeared on Harry's face.  
  
"Ha!!" he exclaimed triumphaly  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~*°*~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N: hmmmmm not sure triumphaly is a real word but oh well! You get what I meant ne? anywho sorry for taking so long and thank all of you for your nice reviews! You are all my inspiration!  
  
Well you guys and Ever of course -^^- ohohohohohoho!! 


	6. Hallway

"Ha?! HA?! What the hell is that supposed to mean? Dammit I just confessed something that is bloody scaring the hell out of me and you say HA??"  
  
"Relax Ron… first of all there is no reason to be scared, confused maybe but not scared and besides, it was about bloody time." Said Ginny  
  
"You people are insane! I like Hermione!!! Do you understand that?!?! I like her!!! Hermione!!! Oh my God!"  
  
"Ron calm yourself… why should that be such a horrible thing?" asked Harry  
  
"IT'S WEIRD! I like Hermione Harry!!! My best friend! I like her, and I shouldn't because… well I just shouldn't dammit! You can't like a friend! it's like… you having a crush on Ginny!!! It's something that is so weird it can not happen!"  
  
"Why not?!" said Harry and Ginny in unison.  
  
Ron seemed to have a strong headache as he rubbed the bridge of his nose and shut his eyes "WHAT?!" he yelled at the blushing couple.  
  
"Ron…" Harry began  
  
"You're both mental… you cannot like your best friend!"  
  
You could see Harry's shoulders slump as he gave a sigh of relief, for once, his friend's thick head had come as a benefit.  
  
"Ron will you relax… just calm down" said Ginny placing a hand on her brother's shoulder.  
  
His frustrated face changed rapidly to a very worried and anxious one. "Ginny… what am I going to do? Oh my God Ginny! Somebody likes her! They sent her a love letter, some Jeff or something… what if… she, and he said she already liked some one… dammit Ginny she's taken! She already likes someone! And I choose to start liking her now… I was just reading a corny love letter the git sent her and suddenly she is MY Hermione!"  
  
"Actually you chose to realise now…" pointed out Harry  
  
"What's that supposed to mean?"  
  
"Ron… since I remember, you have always had… something for Hermione… details you yourself didn't notice, but everyone else did, the only reason I said 'it was about time' was because it was! this is just another step in your relationship…" said Ginny  
  
"Relationship? What bloody relationship?! She likes some other git and yet another is after her! Where the hell does that leave me!?"  
  
"Closer than you think…"  
  
Ginny shot Harry a death glare that Ron didn't notice. He was too busy being desperate.  
  
"Dammit!"  
  
"Ron, listen, I know that this may be a little bit of a shock for you, love has never been something insignificant or simple, much less easy to deal with…" started Ginny  
  
"LOVE?!" Ron interrupted  
  
"… you have to think It over, do you understand? Just find a place to yourself and think things over, I assure you you'll get an answer or two if you just slow down, ok? Think it over and relax… the world will not come crushing down over you, I guarantee it…"  
  
Ron looked like he wanted to say something and finally gave a sigh and nodded.  
  
"Being your sister comes with duties you know…" she smiled back.  
  
"Thanks Ginny, I think I'll… um,"  
  
"Go…" urged Harry  
  
Ron nodded and with a final sigh he was off down the hall again.  
  
"That was slightly odd…" noted Harry once Ron was out of hearing range.  
  
Ginny nodded enthusiastically.  
  
~~~*°*~~~  
  
'Ron hates me… he hates me… he is never going to talk to me again… it would be too odd… Knowing I like him… Oh my God! I am never going to be able to face him again!'  
  
Hermione let out a pout followed by a frustrated growl…  
  
'And all because of who?? JEFF H!!!!! I swear that by some means, magical, muggle, scientific, planned, spontaneous, simple… what ever!… I WILL have his head…'  
  
An intense fire burned inside Hermione and she could not remember ever being so determined. You could obviously see the strength through her eyes, due to the fact that everyone she passed in the hall backed away considerably when she went by.  
  
"DEATH TO JEFF H!!!!!!"  
  
~~~*°*~~~  
  
"Well it worked didn't it? He finally realised… I have achieved a miracle… I have actually gotten through your brother's thick head…"  
  
"Actually you only got halfway there…"  
  
"How do you mean?"  
  
"Remember… he said something about Hermione liking some other git… idiotically himself… probably got it from the letter, as I said… the foot note was not a good idea…"  
  
"Hey it worked a little. But why didn't you tell him it was him who Hermione liked, would have saved us some time."  
  
"Because Hermione has to do that herself, either that or Ron has to confess, one or the other but it wouldn't be right any other way.."  
  
"Still it would have saved us a lot of time…"  
  
Ginny raised an eyebrow, to which Harry shrugged, then shivered  
  
"Do you feel that?" he asked Ginny rubbing his arms  
  
"Feel what?"  
  
"I felt, an odd chill… if I didn't know any better I would think some murderer is around the corner, out for my blood… just a feeling but…"  
  
"A very odd one at that… but then again you have never been very normal to begin with…"  
  
"hey I resent that."  
  
"You shouldn't, it's a complement…"  
  
"Oh…" he shivered again "dammit! this is getting bloody freaky."  
  
Ginny was about to roll her eyes, when she saw someone emerge from the corner of the hallway (a/n: notice they haven't gotten anywhere after 2 or 3 chapters of being in the hallway?) for a moment she actually thought it was Harry's murderer and gave an involuntary jump towards him, then she saw it was only Hermione.  
  
Only…  
  
"Hermione?" Ginny asked cautiously  
  
Hermione seemed to be very distracted when she turned to look at Ginny, who had to take a pace back to feel less edgy  
  
"Something wrong?" she dared to ask again  
  
Hermione took in a big breath and whipped out the crumpled, pinched, ruffled love letter. Harry smelled lilies and gulped hard. Ginny took it with a shaking hand and began to read. Why was she reading? He felt an elbow connect with his ribs and saw Ginny give him a look. Oh right… they weren't supposed to know. So he too adjusted his glasses and glanced at the letter.  
  
After giving an expression of surprise and a slight gasp Ginny looked to Hermione. Who nodded knowingly.  
  
"It's a love letter." said Ginny  
  
"Brilliant observation Ginny dear… did you read the foot note? Guess who was with me when I read that."  
  
"The red-head in question?" asked Ginny  
  
"How dare he?!?!?" she exploded "how dare he know about Ron?!?!? And put it on paper?! Ron read it! And he panicked!! Now he knows and he just ran away leaving me there and now I'll never be able to talk to him in the same manner because he knows and the worst part is I found out he really doesn't have feelings for me due to the fact that he left me all alone back there and I don't know what to do anymore and do you know why all because of this f#&*ing git called Jeff M!!!!!!"  
  
she took in a deep breath after a sentence like that and put on a sad face "I hate him…"  
  
Harry stared at his friend as a bead of sweat appeared on his forehead. Hermione never cursed, and on the contrary often scolded Ron, Fred, George, himself or who ever she over heard. This was getting very scary. She suddenly turned to him and gave a gasp followed by a brilliant red blush. 'um…. What did I miss?' Harry wondered  
  
"Harry… I… please don't tell Ron what I have just said… I… do… like Ron, but, I didn't tell you because… well I was… I was afraid you'd…"  
  
"Ohhh that!" said the green eyed boy getting a clue "Don't worry Hermione… I… this didn't come as a big shock to me… I always noticed you treated Ron much differently than myself, like there was something special about the bloke… I guess you could say I…"  
  
"Oh come off it Hermione, Harry already knew. Just like every body else does…" Ginny interrupted seeing the blush on her friend deepen  
  
"I'm sorry I didn't tell you Harry, but I though you would go and blab everything to Ron, so I gue--- what?! What do you mean just like every body else?! Who else knows??" Hermione turned to Ginny  
  
"Hermione the only person that doesn't know is the person that is supposed to…" Ginny rolled her eyes  
  
"Well he knows now…" she said replacing her blush with a frown, then she went back to looking scary "And the person to blame for that will die!"  
  
Now Harry knew the origin of the really creepy chill. Hermione grabbed the letter again and followed her path down the hall.  
  
"Where are you going?" asked Ginny  
  
"I'm going to find this Jeff M… I know enough about him, his first name, his handwriting, the first letter of his last name… I will find him…"  
  
Before Ginny could so much as protest Hermione was running down the hall again. Ginny put on a worried expression, brows furrowed and looked to Harry who was paler than usual…  
  
~~~*°*~~~  
  
'Just like every body else?! Does everybody really know? Am I that obvious?? In that case Ron should have noticed too… but he never said anything, but Ginny is always telling me he is a thick headed twit, but he's awfully nice, but what if he did know, but why hasn't he said anything? But he has never been good with feelings… oh but…'  
  
She turned a corner and almost ran into a Gryffindor she didn't know 'Pay attention Mione! ….mmmm Mione… that's what he calls me… he invented it, and now everybody calls me that, I like it… although he only calls me that because he is too lazy to say my full name, he has always been lazy… he always tell me that…' she sighed 'I'm going to loose all that because of one stupid git!' she fumed and continued with heavy footsteps.  
  
~~~*°*~~~  
  
Hermione could be awful nice to him when she wanted to, and he always had this guilty feeling when ever he made her angry over some stupid row. Even if he was right… which wasn't very often. None the less she looked awfully sweet whenever she told him to be more responsible, or to stop cursing, or to finish his homework a week before it was due. And even though his pride was always on the floor when he would lose an argument, he liked to know she was happy because she had won.  
  
How did he really feel towards her? Ginny even mentioned love… but how to know when you love a person? He got up from his comfortable chair by the fire and made his way towards the boys dormitories, when he heard the portrait door swing open, hearing loud hurried footsteps that came to a sudden halt.  
  
His blood froze, wait he wasn't ready to see… he hadn't figured this out yet! hearing his heart in his chest, he felt adrenaline rush through his body making him feel exited and scared at the same time, his stomach danced increasing the queasy feeling.  
  
His blue eyes penetrated her cinnamon ones. He stood frozen in place as she did, a good 5 meters apart from each other, neither moving a muscle.  
  
  
  
~~~*°*~~~  
  
hmmmmm, I would go on but if I went on I would pass my pages, I usually do 5 and adding what I have would be 7 so, I had to cut it off there, hope you enjoyed, forgive the weird-ness, I was in a really foul mood because someone was watching me write and asking me questions and not leaving me alone… dammit who likes distant relatives?! Not me!!! Especially when they are annoying 10 year olds!!!!  
  
*smiles* at least I still have Ever as my inspiration, as always for him. 


	7. Weirdness

A/N: forgot to put this in last chapter, thanks to all who corrected me for triumphantly. And for putting up with sessha (this lowly one), but there was another mistake, a big one… ¬¬ I kinda forgot Fred and George were 2 years older than our hero's… I thought they were just a year above… baka! Baka! Baka! Stupid! Stupid! Tonta! Tonta! *curses herself for being so damn forgetful* ehem, THANK GOD F.F.NET IS BACK!!!  
  
  
  
Ron didn't know why this particular event came to his mind just now, it had happened just last summer. But why he remembered it, he had no idea. At least he was still thinking, not moving but still thinking. How long had it been since he had moved? How long was she planning to stay here? Like that?  
  
Hermione gave the smallest gasp and her face turned beet red. She slumped low, her face hidden under her hair and turned to the girls dormitory, running out.  
  
"Wait!"  
  
She stopped dead in her tracks 'Dammit! it worked?!' he didn't think she would actually listen. Ron didn't have a clue what he was going to say to her… he watched her trembling back for another two minute eternity… still no words came to his mouth. But he didn't want to stay glued in place for another 10 minutes. And yet nobody moved for about a good five.  
  
Without notice Hermione twirled, causing her hair to bush around her shoulders and faced Ron with the most brilliant smile he had ever seen. He blushed.  
  
"Hi Ron! Did you want to talk?" she asked cheerfully  
  
~~*°*~~  
  
"Right, I think we'll leave the love letters here…" stated Harry  
  
Ginny nodded "Do you really think they'll be ok? I mean, Ron did seem pretty, upset."  
  
"Do you want me to go talk to him?"  
  
"What are you going to tell him?"  
  
"…… um…"  
  
"Figured, I'll talk to him… you just keep an eye on Hermione and make sure she doesn't murder any innocent people."  
  
"Where are we going by the way?" Harry asked looking at his surroundings  
  
"Well I guess to the common room, my best guess would be that Ron is over there, Hermione is probably at the library, so I take it this would be a good time…"  
  
"Password?"  
  
Ginny jumped a bit as the fat Lady looked expectantly at them. "What is she doing here?"  
  
"Nice to see you too dear…" said The Fat lady sarcastically  
  
"That's what I was getting at a minute ago, we were heading towards the common room and we didn't even know it."  
  
Ginny shook her head a bit "Hogwarts is starting to affect me…"  
  
"Indigo-brace." Harry said to the Portrait, she swung open as the two teens stepped inside. Harry was about to make some clever remark when he saw the look on Ginny's face. And he heard something that was indeed out of place.  
  
~~*°*~~  
  
Now he was sure his brain had become pudding. Be confused? (I am confused!) Be relieved? Smile? Talk? Stay quiet? (I am quiet!) Blush? (I am blushing!) freak out? (I am freaking out) Think? Stay put? Turn around? Answer? His mouth was probably moving without making any noise, he couldn't quite reason in a situation like this. 'What the hell?!?!?!?'  
  
'Perfect… this has to work, let's hope his brain is functioning like normal and he doesn't understand a thing, there wouldn't be much difference from any other day. Hermione you have to pull this off, it will take a lot of will power and a performance like no other, can you do it?! I can!'  
  
"Ron? Have you gone mute since the last time I saw you?"  
  
He blushed, not knowingly, but Hermione gave him 'that' smile, the one she would always use when she saw him blush, like she was looking at a cute puppy dog or something. He hated that face, it made him blush more.  
  
"Mio… ne" he stuttered  
  
"He speaks!"  
  
She had made a funny remark… about him… it, was weird… funny…  
  
"hehehehe…" he giggled  
  
Hermione snickered, placing her hand over her mouth to be discreet. Ron chuckled a bit, then a little more, then started laughing, across the hall, Hermione was in the same situation. Ron gave in to the nervousness and adrenaline running still through his body and burst out laughing as if there were no tomorrow. Hermione dropped her letter when her hand came protectively over her already aching stomach. Ron felt his eyes start to tear up as he crumpled over giving in to the laughs.  
  
'What the hell am I doing?!' they thought in unison  
  
They were laughing so hard it was scary, or so thought the entering couple. Harry and Ginny stood, confused, and slightly perturbed at the scene before them, Hermione was halfway on a table beside her and Ron falling against the wall, both laughing so hard every time they caught their breath Harry counted about 20 seconds.  
  
"They've snapped!" said Ginny  
  
"Completely mental… both of them…"  
  
Ron looked through blurry tears to see his best friend and his sister by the portrait hole, looking very… shaken?  
  
"Har… hahahahahaha! Harry! Hahahaha!!!" He pointed to his friend, just in case he had forgotten who he was…  
  
Hermione pointed as well nodding and placing a hand over her mouth.  
  
"What the hell are you two laughing at?!" Harry asked  
  
Hermione doubled over and Ron had to turn around and laugh hard at the wall…  
  
"They're scaring me… Harry" said Ginny observing her brother.  
  
They waited a while noticing they were no longer hollering like at the beginning, they were starting to get tired. Sure enough, after a few more seconds the laughs were reduced to snickers and giggles.  
  
"Did your lungs wear out or something?" asked Harry  
  
still both of them had that idiotic smile on their faces, Hermione's upper body was sprawled on the desk and Ron was 'laying' on the wall.  
  
"I need to talk to you Ron…" said Ginny making her way towards him.  
  
He smiled and nodded meekly as his sister took him by the arm and lead him into his room. Harry sighed and made his way over to where Hermione was still on the table. She was smiling.  
  
"I did it Harry…" she said  
  
Harry was about to announce his ignorance when something on his friends face caught his eye…  
  
Still smiling a single tear made it's way down her cheek.  
  
"Hermione! Why are you crying?" asked Harry beginning to panic.  
  
Hermione sniffled and finally got off the table. "I'm crying?"  
  
Harry nodded uncertainly. Hermione sniffed again and took a hand to her left cheek. She looked at her moist finger and smiled some more.  
  
"I am crying…"  
  
Harry jumped as Hermione made a very odd squealing noise and jumped on 'him'.  
  
"Ow! Bloody… Hermione!" he complained  
  
"I DID IT! IDIDITIDIDITIDIDIT!!!! HARRY I DID IT!! Can you believe it?! I did it!!" she squealed again causing Harry to flinch.  
  
"You did what Hermione?!"  
  
"I found a way to… he… he doesn't know anymore!!"  
  
"What *are* you talking about??"  
  
"Oh can't you see? it's so simple!! Ron has never been known to use his head if not playing chess and I totally threw him off with my *best* performance ever, now he's probably so confused he doesn't know what on earth is going on!"  
  
"Well that would make two of us…"  
  
"Harry! Ron doesn't think I like him!" she finally blurted out  
  
"What?!?" Harry looked offended "You're celebrating that? Why the bloody hell would you do that?!"  
  
Now it was Hermione's turn to look confused. Then offended herself, she opened her mouth to give a long complicated explanation Harry would probably not understand anyway.  
  
"Oh! Now you have to go and fix this!" he cut her off  
  
"But I just did!"  
  
"No! you screwed it up if he thinks you don't like him anymore…"  
  
"What?!"  
  
"Come on!"  
  
Harry grabbed Hermione by the wrist and began to pull her towards where he had last seen Ginny and Ron.  
  
~~~*°*~~~  
  
A/N: woah! Took a while ne? sorry I haven't been on, but I haven't been here, and I haven't gotten connected. I WENT TO Cancun!!!! (joy!) but then I came back to find ff.net was down… *sigh* anywho I'd like to dedicate this chapter to Hana-chan!!!! One of my best friends on the internet! Her b- day was a few days ago!! No actually it was June 1… T-T and I didn't get her anything! I wasn't even in my house on her b-day! So sorry! But I hope you like what I can give you!!! *sigh* I'm pathetic! Sorry for the short chapter but next one is already finished and a lot longer… ^.^  
  
To Ever, as always… 


	8. Always

Yes it has been forever, and yes I'm sorry this chap is not edited but I have taken enough time so here goes, hope you still remember.... ¬¬'  
  
~~*°*~~  
  
"Ok first off I do not want to share your perturbing squeals of joy so keep the joke to yourself. I have to talk to you about serious things, understood?" asked Ginny  
  
Ron shrugged and looked back at his sister "Hell Ginny if I knew the joke maybe I would be in position to tell you."  
  
"Just come and sit down"  
  
Ron joined his sister on his four poster and looked to her expectantly  
  
". so. have you decided?" she started  
  
"Decided what?"  
  
"What you're going to do. about, well you know."  
  
The remaining smile on Ron's face faded as he found great interest in his fingernails.  
  
"Well I found out it's true. I really do. well, you know. have feeling for her."  
  
"And what do you feel about that?"  
  
"Well that's just the thing Gin. I barely know what's going on. it's as if I'm watching a world that's not my own. seeing me, and her. all from a distance. I. it's scary you know. these feeling hitting me like a bludger. right in the face. I. I guess I'm still dazed."  
  
"Ron that's all right. if anything that's the most natural thing in the world."  
  
He stayed quiet.  
  
"I hate it." he said smiling  
  
Ginny looked shocked, and with good reason. "What? Why?"  
  
He finally left his fingers alone and looked up to his angry sister with sad eyes. "Well." he sighed "Taking my intelligent example of a bludger, I just got the impact. I was dazed. and now." he turned away "it hurts."  
  
"Ron." Ginny started  
  
"How could she ever like a bloke like me? I mean, think about it Ginny what are the chances? She's pretty, intelligent, well mannered, brave. she's. a wonderful person. and now look at me. I'm out of her leag--"  
  
"Ron you have no idea what you're talking about so . shut up and look at me."  
  
and so he did.still with those pitiful puppy eyes.  
  
"Look." Ginny continued "I have been living with you for fifteen. odd years and if anybody know you better than you do, it's me. and Harry and maybe mom. but that's not the point. Ron. just look at you! Where do you get the" She paused looking for a good word "bloody idiotic idea. that you're not good enough. for Hermione or any other girl?! I mean, absolutely forgetting the fact that you're not bad looking, because you know that has no importance whatsoever. to us at least. And how many times have you risked your self for others, always unselfish, always thoughtful, always kind, Ron! Are you going insane?!"  
  
Even though it was his sister telling him these things. she was still a girl. no, not anymore, she had grown. He blushed anyway.  
  
"listen, you are more than worthy of anybody you fall in love with, Hermione would be one of the most fortunate girls in this school to have you. anybody would. so don't say you have an. impossible love because you don't!"  
  
she paused to catch her breath and look up at her brother again. her eyes were glittering  
  
"If anything Ron you have a marvellous opportunity with her, take it. you have that benefit. I know what it's like to love and not be loved back. I'm living it right now. I have been since I was 10! I know what It's like so naturally I know that's not what you have. It. doesn't feel nice Ron, and I don't want you to feel the way I do just because you think this girl will never look at you, she is looking at you! So don't waste this. And don't go around there thinking she will never be yours. it's not a pleasant feeling. but remember it's not their fault you feel like that, it's yours. How on earth are they supposed to know and if they knew what would they do about it anyway, you can't force a person to love you. but that's where you get lucky. so it's all up to you now."  
  
Ron looked to his sister with new eyes. he never thought feelings were not important but they were what seemed to move Ginny's entire life, maybe it was like this with all women. and to know she always has that inside her, not wanting him to feel the same way an uncorresponded love made her feel.  
  
Ginny turned away and pretended to scratch her nose while wiping away some tears, damn was he thick headed! Before she knew what had happened she had her head against her brothers shoulder and he was softly rubbing her back.  
  
"I swear one day I'll kill Harry for this." he said  
  
she gave a weak smile he couldn't see anyway and hugged him back.  
  
"Thanks Gin."  
  
~~*°*~~  
  
both friends stood thunderstruck from the dorms entrance. Two people in front of their eyes had expressed very deep and intimate feelings for them, not knowing they were there but it was a little. shocking.  
  
Hermione looked to the thin red-head stroking Ginny's hair and smiling, saying nice things to her. Ginny was right. the girl who had Ron would be a very lucky one. the thing that left her stiff, was that he wanted that girl to be her. he wanted her. and he though *he* was out of *her* league. 'silly git' she smiled and the heart warming scene in front of her.  
  
Movement beside her woke her from her trance as Harry got up abruptly.  
  
"I have to go." he whispered turning, his eyes covered by his bushy bangs. She would have gone after him, but something told her to stay.  
  
But after all Ginny had just confessed that she was depressed almost everyday because of him. but it wasn't his fault! And Ginny knew that! She had said so! But she knew Harry too well. He would blame himself for everything. And now he surely felt bad for what he though he did to Ginny. Dammit was stupidity a trait of her two best friends or was it general for all men?  
  
"Ron?" said Ginny in a small voice  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Don't kill him just yet. let him at least finish school."  
  
"Of course. who else would I copy on in charms?"  
  
Ginny giggled and pulled away from her brother smiling sincerely, "Thanks Ron. I was supposed to come and cheer you up, not the other way around."  
  
"Well I was already here so."  
  
Ginny smacked him playfully in the arms and got off his bed. "I think it's time to go."  
  
"I'll catch up with you later."  
  
Ginny nodded and turned, then stopped. "Hermione."  
  
Everybody in the room stayed very still. Hermione looked from Ron to Ginny very nervous, she had after all been eavesdropping.  
  
"Um. I. I have to go." said Ginny walking quickly past Hermione  
  
She barely looked still staring at Ron who was staring back.  
  
"You heard?" he asked  
  
She finally broke eye contact looking down at her feet. "yeah."  
  
"All of it?"  
  
"Since the bludger."  
  
"Oh."  
  
Ron sat in silence, twiddling his finger again as he felt the bed beside him sink a bit. Still not looking up he asked.  
  
"Do you hate me?"  
  
Hermione's brows knotted in confusion. "What?"  
  
"I'm curios."  
  
"Of course I don't hate you have you gone mad?"  
  
"Oh. ok. it's a start."  
  
Hermione was about to say something when he finally looked up at her, both blushed but kept eye contact. For a while. Hermione was the first to give into his clear blue eyes as she took up his bad habit of twiddling fingers.  
  
"I guess." she started. Ron too now looked at the floor  
  
"I guess if you confessed it's only fair that I do too. because, well I wasn't supposed to hear that was I?"  
  
"You would eventually, why not now?"  
  
Hermione looked from side to side and to her hands then to Ron who was looking at her as well. They both turned away.  
  
"I. I have feelings for you Ron."  
  
he stayed quiet.  
  
"I mean. you are my friend and all and I love Harry as my friend, and you as well, but. well what scares me is that I have. deeper feelings for you."  
  
She gave a weak chuckle and continued. "It really is scary because.... I think I love you."  
  
She smiled feeling Ron's eyes on her. "Those are powerful words you know. very strong. and I wouldn't use them if I didn't think they were true. sorry if I scared you too."  
  
"You did."  
  
"Sorry."  
  
"Don't be. it's nice to be scared. hell I've been plenty scared before haven't I? And always after I receive the fright of my life. I get a good climax, a sweet reward."  
  
Hermione looked up to blue smiling eyes. She smiled as well. She could see the small blush still across his face under a few cinnamon freckles he had left. She barely even noticed that something was over her lips, his own.  
  
~~*°*~~  
  
Ginny made sure not to squeal like an idiot, she was too close and they would hear her if she did something stupid like that, but she almost couldn't help it. They were so stupid, and so sweet together. An enormous feeling of satisfaction ran through her when her brother kissed Hermione.  
  
Even if they were the sweetest thing in the world, it was rude to eavesdrop, although Hermione had confessed she had and look what it lead to. She giggled silently but none the less turned to leave.  
  
Where was Harry? He had to know this, they had actually done it, and the lame idea of a love letter had actually worked. She ran out of the sixth year dorms and into the main room. Where was he? He should have been with Hermione, but when she ran out to leave them 'alone', he wasn't there. Odd.  
  
~~*°*~~  
  
It had been nothing more than a small peck, but Ron had never felt anything softer.  
  
"Your lips are soft." said Hermione  
  
'cool' Ron chuckled lightly. "Well I definitely got my sweet reward." He puffed his chest out playfully "Even though Ginny saw it too, but hell."  
  
"Ginny?"  
  
"Yeah she was eavesdropping at the door, just left."  
  
"That's nice. I really don't care if people see us together."  
  
"Together. we always are together, we wouldn't be friends if we didn't hang out with each other."  
  
"Yeah but Harry's always there."  
  
"He won't be anymore. poor bloke. but anyway I do care that people see us, I'm going to be proud to show you off."  
  
Hermione giggled and set her hand over his.  
  
"Damn Hermione."  
  
"What? And don't curse."  
  
"You made me go all mushy."  
  
She giggled again "You look so sweet like that." She pinched his already red cheek.  
  
Ron smiled reluctantly and turned her hand over so that their fingers were intertwined. "I would have though that this would freak me out. but it feels nice."  
  
"It feels right. because it is."  
  
"Harry will freak out, hope he doesn't feel left out."  
  
"He'll understand. I think he--"  
  
Hermione stopped at mid sentence as the smile disappeared from her face, Ron looked at her with worried eyes.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Ohhhhhh my. Harry has some serious problems right now. A thing I forgot to tell you was that I wasn't eavesdropping alone. he was with me. and well, he kind of left when Ginny started to cry."  
  
"Don't tell me he feels guilty now? Of course he does, that git's always like that." Ron said answering himself.  
  
"Where did Ginny go off to?"  
  
"Not to look for him I hope."  
  
Hermione sighed "What's up with those two. them I really don't get.it's frusterating not to understand."  
  
"So says the walking library."  
  
Hermione pouted playfully. "I'm serious."  
  
Ron smiled "I know, she's still my little sister you know."  
  
Hermione sighed again. "We should probably go look for her, and him." she started to get up, tugging Ron along with her  
  
"Wait." he said  
  
"What is it.?"  
  
"Stay with me a little longer."  
  
Hermione tilted her head slightly and looked at him with questioning eyes. He only gave her a shy smile and a blush.  
  
"If this is a dream. I really want to make the best of it." he finished  
  
'How can some one be this cute?!' she thought puckering her lips and smiling. "Ron."  
  
"please."  
  
"It's not a dream." she said sitting down again "It's something much better, and I do have to confess it's too good to be true for me as well. but I would never leave you. even if you would have told me you didn't feel the same way towards me."  
  
"Yeah when Harry and Snape would have announced their engagement I would have said no."  
  
Hermione giggled.  
  
"Wow." started off Ron as Hermione lay her head on his shoulder  
  
"What?" she asked  
  
"I really love you."  
  
Hermione smiled from ear to ear "Me too."  
  
"I'll love you always." he finished  
  
~~~~~~~*°*~~~~~~~  
  
and so have I!  
  
A/N: Yeah it sucked but hey... um oh well! I've been really busy and stuff with family and vacations and all that, anyway feel free to correct anything here.. THIS IS THE LAST CHAPTER PEOPLE!.. ¬¬' hehehe, well I was writing and suddenly the fic had turned over to Harry and Ginny so I decided to leave it here, if you guys want I can post the next part of the story but it won't be R/H centred anymore, read it if you want to, but the R/H fic I guess you could say is over.. I'll put the H/G in another fic, but I don't know when so, um, thanks for reading, I really appreciated all your reviews and I hope you liked it.. Sorry about the sucky ending :P 


End file.
